The Life of a Fairy Tail Mage
by Noodles830
Summary: The entries of the dairy of Lucy Heartfilla. Beware...


**My first Fairy Tail Fanfic. I enjoyed writing this, especially the ending. I hope you like it! Spoilers ahead, at lest until the Twentieth-Seventh Entry, It's AU-ish from there. **

**Read and Review!**

_**~o~**_

_**A Life of a Fairy Tail Mage**_

_**By: Lucy Dragneel.**_

_**...**_

_**Table Contents**_

_**Chapter I: 4-17**_

_**Chapter II: 18-39**_

_**Chapter III: 40-81**_

_**Chapter IV: 82-103**_

_**Chapter V: 104-151**_

_**Chapter VI: 152-204**_

_**Acknowledges: 205-206**_

_**...**_

_**First Entry**_

_**July 5 X784**_

_**Reign of Third Master of Fairy Tail, Year 48**_

_**17 years old**_

_**Mama, you know that I've been talking about that famed guild for a while now? Well, yesterday I met one of the mages of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel. For a guy with pink hair, I repeat PINK hair, he's pretty strong. Back to topic, he offered that I could join Fairy Tail. The guild I've been dreaming about, the one with that pretty white-haired model. **_

_**Maybe this time Father won't find me, I hope that he has finally given up trying finding me a man to marry just for the money. **_

_**I wonder if Natsu could help me to be stronger? **_

_**Wish me Luck!**_

_**-Your Daughter,**_

_**Lucy**_

…

_**Fourth Entry**_

_**September 17 X784**_

_**Reign of Third Master of Fairy Tail, Year 48**_

_**17 years old**_

_**Sorry I haven't written in a while. But mama, Fairy Tail is wonderful! Although my nakamas might be a little… Rough as manner of speaking. Everyone is so nice there! Especially Natsu! He's very loud and annoying sometimes, especially when he is fighting with Gray Fullbuster. I told you about Gray, he's the one who strips his clothes off, and he don't seem to notice. Anyways, they always get into fights for absolutely no reason at all, but they always play as 'friends' as soon Ezra Scarlet shows up. My friends are… Interesting. **_

_**And I haven't heard anything from Father yet, maybe he really have given up at last? **_

_**With Love,**_

_**Lucy**_

…

_**Ninth Entry**_

_**October 30 X784**_

_**Reign of Third Master of Fairy Tail, Year 49**_

_**17 years old**_

_**Mama, my fears was proved true, Father had come for me, well not directly but he sent a dark guild to capture me. The guild hall was destroyed, all those memories… Thankfully Phantom Lords was defeated in the end and now is no more. **__**And**__** The guild hall will be rebuilt, MiraJane had told me, But, I don't think it will be the same for Natsu. I mean, he came to the guild before me, and for him to watch it fall into the grounds… **_

_**I don't know how I'll be able to pay my debt to Fairy Tail for all they've done for me, I can say this now without hesitation, Fairy Tail is, without a doubt, my family now. **_

_**I Miss You Always,**_

_**Lucy**_

…

_**Fourteenth Entry**_

_**November 12 X784**_

_**Reign of Third Master of Fairy Tail, Year 49**_

_**17 years old**_

_**I have this feeling that everywhere I go with my nakamas, trouble will always, and I mean it, always follow us. Recently, we had a celebration, but everything was chaos when the pervented master, Makarov's grandson, Laxus arrived. Laxus wanted control of Fairy Tail. But Luckily Natsu and Gajeel was able to stop him. Laxus was then kicked out of the guild. You remember Gajeel right? He was one of the Phantom Lords that attacked us a while ago, he and Juvia had decided to join us. Don't worry mama, they're good now, Levy says so, I think she somewhat likes him, despite the fact that he had chained her and her teammates into a tree, beat up. **_

_**I think I've become more stronger ever since I joined Fairy Tail. Natsu might be a bit hectic and very full of energy but he mean well, he's very protective of his nakamas. But I wonder… No never mind. **_

_**With Love Always,**_

_**Lucy**_

…

_**Eighteenth Entry**_

_**December 14 X784**_

_**Reign of Third Master of Fairy Tail, Year 49**_

_**17 years old**_

_**I can't believe it mama! The S-Class Exams are tomorrow! I hope that Cana will make it, I just need to be strong for her so she can make it. **_

_**Mirajane and Elfman's sister, Lisanna, is settling down well. But I can't help being envious of her… Natsu is spending so much time with her. I know she's been classified as dead by her sibling for years, but still I can't help feeling so empty without Natsu. At least Happy is keeping me company, when he's not eating fishes, or being annoying, or annoying Carla, or whatever Exceeds do. **_

_**I miss him mama, I wish I knew what to do. **_

_**Lucy**_

…

_**Nineteenth Entry**_

_**April 17 X791**_

_**Reign of Seventh Master of Fairy Tail, Year 1**_

_**24 years old**_

_**Mama… I don't what to say… After being frozen for seven years, I didn't expect to return to see Father dead, Fairy Tail losing their glory, and the HUGE due I have on my apartment. Oh mama, how will I ever get over this? **_

_**Help me. **_

_**Lucy**_

…

_**Twentieth Entry**_

_**April 18 X791**_

_**Reign of Seventh Master of Fairy Tail, Year 1**_

_**24 years old**_

_**Hey mama, I think I have everything under control now. And guess what? For to restore our glory, Fairy Tail is entering the Grand Magic Games! We, as me, Natsu, Gray, Ezra and few others will brush up our skills for the next three month until the Games starts in July.**_

_**Strange to be said at least, Natsu seemed like he got stronger than before, but that's impossible, considering we were frozen for seven years. But my guess is his endless determination. It's one of the things I like about him the most. What did I just write?**_

_**I have to admit it, it's strange to be twenty-four when I'm in my seventeen-year old body.**_

_**Lucy**_

…

_**Twentieth-Seventh Entry**_

_**August 29 X791**_

_**Reign of Seventh Master of Fairy Tail, Year 1**_

_**25 years old**_

_**Mama… Natsu is either very naïve or my attempts isn't working. Just… Arg. How did you began dating Father? **_

_**Nevermind that, I don't want to know…**_

_**Lucy**_

…

_**Thirty-Fourth Entry**_

_**October 4 X791**_

_**Reign of Seventh Master of Fairy Tail, Year 1**_

_**25 years old**_

_**He FINALLY did it! Natsu kissed me! I could die and live in heaven… But not now of course! Natsu said that he had liked me since the very first time we met. Isn't that just so sweet? **_

_**With Tons of Hugs and Kisses**_

_**Lucy**_

…

_**Fifty-Ninth Entry**_

_**July 8 X793**_

_**Reign of Seventh Master of Fairy Tail, Year 3**_

_**27 years old**_

_**I can't believe this mama, I am finally an S-Class Mage! I passed the exams with Levy a week ago. It seem a lifetime ago that Cana and I were at the S-Class Exams on that fateful day.**_

_**Wendy will be competing in next year's S-Class Exams, It's hard to believe that she'll be 'sixteen' soon, she has gone a long way since she joined us after what had happened to Cait Shelter. She's no longer that shy and timid girl I once knew all of those years ago. Natsu told me that Romeo had and still do have a crush on her. But Natsu is just like Wendy's Nii-San, always protecting her from boys. Poor Wendy...**_

_**I can't wait for Natsu and my wedding next month.**_

_**I'm so nervous!**_

_**Lucy Soon-to-be-Dragneel**_

…

_**Sixty-Fifth Entry **_

_**December 21 X793**_

_**Reign of Seventh Master of Fairy Tail, Year 3**_

_**27 years old**_

_**Mama, lately I haven't been feeling well, I'm up at dawn to throw up my guts out almost every single morning. Natsu insists that I should go to see Polryusica or Wendy.**_

_**But I can't because Master Makarov is retiring soon and I want to see when Natsu becomes the Eighth Master. And I want to see Gajeel and Levy's baby daughter, Iroha, plus Juvia is also pregnant with Gray's first child, so the guild'll be empty for some while at least until the next generation grows up.**_

_**I'm also having those weird craving for spicy food.**_

_**Lucy Dragneel**_

…

_**Sixty-Sixth Entry**_

_**December 24 X793**_

_**Reign of Eight Master of Fairy Tail, Year 1**_

_**27 years old**_

_**Mama, I'm pregnant… With a child, Natsu's child. I can't tell you how much stunned I am. It took me almost all day to pick the pen and another day for me to start writing. Wendy had heard of my craving and my morning sickness, and she came by my and Natsu's home to do a check-up on me and confined that I was pregnant.**_

_**Natsu don't know yet, but I'm waiting for the right time to tell him. At least until the excitement of him being the Eighth Master calm down. **_

_**Wish me luck.**_

_**Lucy**_

…

_**Sixty-Ninth Entry**_

_**January 12 X794**_

_**Reign of Eighth Master of Fairy Tail, Year 1**_

_**27 years old**_

_**Natsu and I went to another of my checkups, and apparently I'm already two months along, making the due date somewhere in July. I told Natsu That I was pregnant with his child, image the horror I had felt when he asked what 'pregnant' meant before he said that he was kidding. He was then knocked out cold for a few hours afterward. I blame on the pregnancy hormones.**_

_**And Juvia recently gave birth to a baby boy, named Jokul. He's so adorable! Gray's definitely proud of his family. **_

_**I wish you was here.**_

_**Lucy**_

…

_**Seventieth Entry**_

_**June 19 X794**_

_**Reign of Eighth Master of Fairy Tail, Year 1**_

_**27 years old**_

_**I'm so bored. Natsu won't let me out for long since as my due date is soon, but I still have another month to go. This is one of the times that I really want to strangle him, at least Happy's living with Wendy and Carla to avoid my mood swings. Natsu is getting me food right now as I'm writin-**_

Hey Luigi, what're you doing?

_**That's Natsu, ignore him, he wrote that as I was eating the spicy food. Anyway as I was sayin-**_

Are you writing a diary? **OW, **aw why you have to hit me so hard Luigi?

_**AS I WAS SAYING…. My appetite for spicy food only increased within the last few month-**_

It did! Luigi always awakes me in the middle of the night sending me for food, and makes me watch while she eats all of the delicious food. Luigi is pulling out a thick book right now, wait, Luigi don't!

_**Sweet relief…**_

_**At least I still have a month to go. **_

_**Too long for me actually**_

_**Lucy**_

…

Seventieth-Fourth Entry

July 7 X794

I'M THE EIGHTH MASTER OF FAIRY TAIL!

28 years old

Lucie is sleeping right now, she's tired from the long 12-hours labor. It's a little girl. Little Nashi Layla Dragneel. She's got Lucie's gold hair, but she's mostly bald, like Ice Princess's brat. But Nashi's got my eyes. She's the cutest, more cuter than Metal Studs' baby girl, she is the most cutest baby in the world! Awww, she's awaking right now, she's so cute, and I'm the best daddy in the world am I right Nashi?

Natsu Dragneel

THE BESTEST DADDY IN THE WORLD!

BEAT THAT ICE PRINCESS!

…

…

…

_**~Fin~**_

**I originally was going to add more, but I was afraid that it would be too long. It's all up to you readers to tell me if you want more.**

**Review!**


End file.
